Roybin's Path
by Lighted Candle
Summary: Roybin is from Earth and went on an adventure with friends into outer space. Leaving outer space through a portal,she is being hunted by a dangerous enemy. She and her friends end up in Middle Earth. Some small amount of violence. Discontinued- didn't make it to middle earth.
1. Arriving in Middle Earth

**Fanfic.1-LOTR and my Roybin mix**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Lord of the Rings or the characters of LOTR**

**Brief intro to this story- Roybin (human-supposedly) and Seamus (a hobbit) once lived on Earth but an adventure came calling from Honde (a faerie) and Leon Marks (called Mr. Marks and is a dwarf). Mr. Marks and Honde were being tracked and chased by assassins and Roybin and Seamus got tangled up in the adventure. Right now they are on a large space station and Seamus is unconsious…**

"We are trapped in here!" Honde yelled in panic. The rectangular room seemed oppressive to him. There was only one door and the enemy poured through it.

"I see that!" Roybin yelled back as she fought the mangrots (human sized and shaped in a bugs' disguise.) "But we really didn't have anywhere else to go."

"I think that this might be an old transport room. I'll see if there are any possible portals left from the war." Mr. Marks yelled as he dashed across the room with the unconscious hobbit on his shoulders.

"Hurry!" Honde yelled as he and Roybin tried to hold back the masses of mangrots. Roybin only grunted, focused on keeping herself and her friends alive. Mr. Marks set Seamus down and began frantically fiddling with switches and buttons on a control panel. Honde leaped to Mr. Marks's aid when a few mangrots headed toward him. Meanwhile, Roybin had barely managed to bar the door, preventing further troops from flowing in. Mr. Marks and Honde had been forced to abandon the control panel and Seamus, who lay underneath. One mangrot banged the control panel, bringing the portal to life. Mr. Marks and Honde had not noticed; their backs were to it. Just as Mr. Marks defeated a few, he heard a cry of startlement from Honde who had slipped into the portal and now held onto the floor for dear life. Mr. Marks grasped his hand and tried to pull Honde out. Unfortunately, one mangrot threw Mr. Marks off balance by cutting his legs and arms and Honde fell. Shortly after, Mr. Marks fell in the portal as well. The mangrot hesitated a moment and then jumped in the portal.

Roybin saw her friends fall, but she had been to far away to help them. She fought as she ran back down to the portal control board; now there were only a few mangrots remaining. Seamus was discovered by a mangrot, who dragged him out from under the desk. Roybin got to it with her sword, just in time. The last mangrot came up behind her and stabbed her in the shoulder and sliced her arm. Exhausted and her left arm bloodied, Roybin turned to face the mangrot. It promptly knocked her into the control panel. It thought she was dead as she hit the floor, not moving and turned away. Roybin leaped up before it could unbar the door or kill Seamus and stabbed it. The mangrot twitched and died with a gush of green gunk. Roybin managed to pick Seamus's limp body up despite the slipperiness of blood and gunk covering her.

At that moment she heard a chilling 'CRACK!' as the door broke into several splinters. Roybin realized the foolishness of staying so she tried to get to the portal. The first onslaught came fast. They filled the room with humming and a sickening stench. She was almost at the portal when her arm lost its little strength and Seamus tumbled into the portal. Roybin would have leaped in after him, but she slipped and turned to face the mangrots. The threatening approaching attack suddenly stopped. Roybin scrambled to her feet, staring at the mangrots who were as still as statues. Roybin trembled with fear as she heard nothing except for her own panting. The dead silence scared her. She then heard a faint whirling of mechanical contraptions and watched as a shadow grew larger on the outside wall. Roybin found to her horror that she could not move and her eyes focused on the doorway.

A man sitting on a floating contraption came in. He looked more normal than the

mangrots but there was something wrong, more evil than the mangrots were. The body of the man disappeared and instead there was a black cloud with red, terrifying eyes. It spoke in a harsh, distorted language. To Roybin's surprise she found could somehow understand it. "Ahh… It has been too long since I have been in my real shape." He put on a translator, not knowing that Roybin could understand and stared straight at her. Roybin nearly wilted under its intense gaze. His mind and body were like a fiery furnace, "So, you are the obstruction in my way of my universal domination. I can't have that." He seemed to pause, watching Roybin for a reaction. "I could offer you a deal…"

Roybin was not impressed. Instead she asked, "Why have you been trying to kill my friends? Why would I even think of accepting an offer that would have strings attached?"

"The faerie and the dwarf? Hah. I just needed to give my assassins practice and to keep them busy for a while. They no longer interest me. However, a human coming to their aid and defeating my best assassins with little experience was curious." He replied.

"Who are you?" Roybin asked.

"I am Shalimar, the future ruler of this Universe."

"And if I choose not to accept your deal?"

"We can play a little game instead."

"What is your offer? What is the game?" Roybin asked, suspicious

"Become one of my elite, live a life of luxury…" Roybin didn't even think of accepting and frowned. Shalimar noticed and said "Or play a game of cat and mouse."

"Is there a third option?"

"I could kill your friends and you." Shalimar told her. Roybin was quiet and found to her surprise that she could move again! "I will be very generous and say I won't. I will even give you an hour head start if you choose to play the game."

"How is the game ended?" Roybin asked, cautious.

"The mouse never wins." Shalimar grinned evilly, "It either gives up or dies." Roybin winced, knowing that he had played this game before. "Your time to make a choice is up, my temper grows." Shalimar was out of patience.

Roybin thought, _'So my options are a living death or a dangerous game. Fun.'_ She then boldly told him, "I'll never work for you." She then turned and ran through the portal.

Shalimar growled with anger but then laughed evilly, full of malice.

Honde stood over the dead mangrot who had followed them through the portal. Honde's dagger dripped with gunk as Honde shuddered. _'Nasty things.'_ He thought as he cleaned the dagger on the grass. Mr. Marks had hit his head hard on the ground and was a couple of yards away from Honde, sitting on the forest floor. Honde walked over to his dizzy friend and helped him up.

"Dwarfs are not meant to fall from the sky." Mr. Marks grumbled as he stood up.

"Where are we?" Honde asked, looking for the first time around them.

"I don't know, where is Seamus and Roybin?" Mr. Marks inquired.

"They didn't come through the portal. It closed soon after we got here." Honde solemnly whispered.

"Let's hope they got away." Mr. Marks thought out loud, "Let's get going."

After a while, Honde complained about walking so much. "I am supposed to fly, not walk so much."

"We don't want to startle or attract attention." Mr. Marks reprimanded him. Honde sighed, knowing he was right. Only a short time elapsed before they came to a ford and across the river was a large mansion.

"Welcome to Rivendell." An elf greeted them. The tall dwarf just nodded his head in acknowledgement while the young Faerie was delighted and shook the elf's hand. The elf was amused at Honde's antics.

"What is your name? My name is Honde." Honde rapidly fired questions and information.

"My name is Linke." The elf replied

"Do you live here in this enormous house? Does it have its own library?"

"I do live here on occasion. This is Elrond's house and it does have a library. What Elf Lord who has lived so long wouldn't?" Linke replied as Honde bounced around the place. Mr. Marks followed to make sure Honde wouldn't make any trouble. Last time Honde had so much energy and bounced around a place, it had not ended well.

Roybin awoke to find herself in another world. She lay on dewy grass, listening to the calls of birds and the whispers of the trees. Sitting up, Roybin found herself in a meadow. There were a couple of deer not grazing to far away. Roybin rubbed her head thinking, _'Ow. I can't move my left arm well.'_

She heard someone call her name, "Roybin!" Someone paused in the distance and then rushed over to her. He was very short, probably around 3 and a half feet tall. Roybin didn't know why she knew or paid attention to the details. His hair was brown, and his eyes were green and, _worried_? Suddenly it came back to Roybin and she gasped as she quickly stood up.

"Seamus?" Roybin asked as she found her throat was super dry and coughed.

Seamus was relieved, he had awoken alone and had finally found Roybin near the same place he had woken up. "Are you ok? Where are we?"

"Water." Is all Roybin croaked. Seamus scrambled through the pack she had. He found the water canteen and handed it speedily to Roybin who opened it and tilted it above her head and opened her mouth to drink it. Not a drop came out; it had all dried up. Seamus tried finding another, but it would have the same problem. Seamus shook his head helplessly and shrugged, confused. Roybin coughed again, but heard something faint in the distance. She jogged toward the sound. Seamus looked confused again, but shook his head and followed her, carrying the pack.

It sounded like wind rustling through the trees at first but soon after, Roybin found a rushing stream. She murmured her thanks in the air as she cupped the water in her hands and then drank while keeping an eye out. It was cold- the kind of cold that your teeth feel. Roybin drank anyway, figuring it was mountain runoff even this late in the year. Roybin also cleaned her wound. It stung but Roybin knew that was better than getting an infection. She had no bandage to cover it though.

Roybin spotted movement and watched as a figure came closer. It disappeared suddenly but Roybin was still alert for the faintest movement. "How long ago did you wake up?" Roybin asked out of idle curiosity, hiding her tension.

"Seems like a while but it couldn't have more than half an hour." Seamus replied.

"That is good to know. How far were you looking for our group?"

"A good distance but I made sure to come back to the meadow. I found you there. I had been nervous."

"Why?" Roybin asked

"Well I woke up and no one was there. It is kind of strange when you are awake someplace and then wake up somewhere else. What happened while I was sleeping?" Seamus asked

"You took a poison dart that was supposed to hit Honde an accident. Mrs. Marks saved you from it, but right after that…" Roybin trailed off.

"What?" Seamus urged.

"We were chased by the enemy mangrots to the portal room. Honde and Mr. Marks fell through the portal. I couldn't carry you anymore and you fell through. I followed you some time after." Roybin avoided the topic of Shalimar.

"What about Mrs. Marks?"

"She is gone, Seamus." Roybin whispered sadly, "Soon after you were healed, the enemy burst in. Mr. Marks doesn't know yet. He and Honde were elsewhere. I carried you until we met up with Mr. Marks and Honde. Mr. Marks carried you in the lead while I was in the back."

Seamus stared at her in shocked silence but then burst out, "She can't be! She was my friend!" and sobbed. Roybin touched his shoulder and Seamus wrenched himself out of her reach, tears streaming down his face. Roybin and Seamus spoke no more until night. They traveled quickly and far, allowing themselves little rest as they headed east through the forests.


	2. Time in Rivendell and Lost in a forest

**Chapter 2: Honde meets Merry and Pippin and **

**Roybin and Seamus are still in a forest.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Lord of the Rings or the characters of LOTR.**

**Authors Note- This is my first fan fiction on this site. (The others I thought up out-loud for my siblings at Bedtime.) I was writing a different story when I had the idea of combining a part of that story with LOTR. Please rate and review. I am sorry if the first chapter seemed a poor start.**

**In the chapter previous to this one: Honde was very hyper in Rivendell and Roybin and Seamus are traveling.**

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

He had somehow found sugar and got super hyper. In the short time that Honde and Mr. Marks were at Rivendell, Honde had managed to annoy and amuse the elves while stealing one of Mr. Marks's shoes, dumping water on top of Linke's head, emptying small ink containers and pouring the ink into shoes, and causing a small food fight. At last Honde fell asleep in his room. Although elves tended not to like dwarfs and vice- versa, they made an exception for Mr. Marks who was kind, courteous, and respectful and totally unlike other dwarfs they had met. He was a little in awe of the elves, having not ever seen one before.

"Whew, I am glad that he finally fell asleep." Mr. Marks said, "It could have been much worse."

"Worse!" One elf with inked feet and a tomato stained shirt cried out in alarm.

"Yes sir, worse. Much worse. He once caused an alarm in the counsel that caused a fire alarm to rain water on their papers. Another time he put salt into hot chocolate and hot cider that was also meant for the council." Mr. Marks didn't see some of the questioning looks he had received, "I was assigned to be his guardian and to protect him after it was not safe anymore. That was a couple years ago." The elves' respect grew for this odd dwarf.

"Where are you from?" Linke asked, being one of the lucky few because he was only wet.

"From beyond the stars, my friends." Mr. Marks replied. The elves stared at him in surprise, both at his naming them friends and from where he claimed to come from.

"Honde has worn me out, I'll retire early." Mr. Marks yawned and walked away. Linke went to the library to see if his curiosity could be satisfied there. A younger elf, the one who had gotten ink feet and a tomato-stained shirt got revenge by taking Honde's shoes and pouring ink in them and dyed all Honde's shirts pink.

The next day, all of Honde's pranks were forgotten as Arwen arrived with Frodo. Some days after that, Aragon and the other hobbits arrived.

"_Where am I?" Frodo asked upon awaking._

"_You are in the House of Elrond. And it is ten o' clock in the morning. On October the twenty forth if you want to know." Gandalf spoke._

"_Gandalf?" Frodo opened his eyes._

"_Yes I'm here." Gandalf smoked his pipe, "And you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you, my dear hobbit."_

_Frodo sat up, "What happened Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?"_

"_Oh, I am sorry Frodo. I was delayed. A friendship with Saurman is not lightly thrown aside." Gandalf paused_

"_Gandalf?" Frodo asked, "What is it?"_

"_Nothing." Gandalf shook the memories_

"_Frodo. Frodo!" Sam rushed over_

"_Sam." Frodo recognized him_

"_Bless you you're awake!" Sam said_

"_Sam has hardly left your side." Gandalf said_

"_We were that worried about you, weren't we Gandalf?" Sam said_

"_By the skills of Elrond, you are beginning to mend."_

"_Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins."_

_Frodo was joyfully reunited with his fellow hobbits (Sam, his friend and gardener and Merry and Pippin, Frodo's cousins and Bilbo, his uncle.)_

Honde was walking around barefoot and wearing his only shirt that had not been dyed pink sleepily when Pippin ran around the corner and collided with him full on.

"Who are you?" Honde asked when he pulled out of his daze.

"I'm Pippin. Who are you?" Pippin pulled Honde up off the ground

"I'm Honde. What sort of a name is Pippin?" Honde questioned

"It's from the Shire. What sort of a name is Honde?" Pippin replied

"It's my nick-name." Honde sounded defensive

"Mine is a nick name as well. Where are you from?"

"Well…um we got lost. This is a good place as any to figure out where our home is, isn't it."

"Oh… look here comes Merry! Merry!" Pippin waved him over

"Hello." Honde nodded to Merry

"Lovely place isn't it?" Merry asked.

"It isn't lively enough." Pippin complained

"You should have been here earlier…I caused an uproar. They asked me to contain myself until dinner, but it's getting boring again." Honde grumbled. Merry's and Pippin's eyes began to sparkle with mischief and Honde joined them when they outlined plans for mischief.

Later as they ran from pursuers, they tumbled into Nethaefarason, also known as Haytham. He was the 'young' elf who Honde had poured ink into his shoes and dyed Honde shirts pink. Taken by surprise, he fell backwards.

Haytham growled, "Again!" and quickly untangled himself from the two hobbits and Honde.

"Oh…hello Haytham, care to play?" Honde asked quickly

"No." Haytham stormed off. Honde shrugged and the mischievous trio got up on their feet and were off running again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Seamus fell asleep almost as soon as he touched the ground. Roybin struggled to stay awake. To stay awake, she kept herself moving. She couldn't keep it up and she fell asleep.

The birds were singing when Roybin woke up. She hadn't slept much but she felt better. Roybin took the time to go through the packs while Seamus slept. As she had suspected, everything in her pack was fried. 'Why didn't I fry as well?' She thought to herself. She had not fried under Shalimar's intense heat, and one of the few things that had escaped damage was her sword, which she had been holding. Roybin buried the pack and looked through Seamus's pack. There was enough food to last a week even with Seamus's appetite, two flashlights, a couple of knifes, flint, some water canteens, and water purifiers.

Roybin decided on a light breakfast. When Seamus awoke, they had apples and cheese and fresh water for breakfast. They then started on their journey.

"I just realized that we really don't know where we are going, do we?" Seamus spoke up.

"Considering we don't know what planet we are on, that is highly likely." Roybin dryly answered.

"I've been out of it, sorry." Seamus apologized.

"It's ok. As the feet may wander, the mind may also travel." Roybin thought out loud.

"How are we going to find a way off the planet?" Seamus wondered.

"I don't know, Seamus." Roybin replied.

"Do you think that Honde and Mr. Marks are on this planet?"

"I don't know, Seamus. Maybe." Roybin was getting a little bit frustrated

"What's for lunch?" Seamus asked after a moment

Roybin laughed, "Maybe sandwiches."

Lunchtime came and went. The sky that was clear that morning, poured rain and thundered now. They still trudged on. At last they stopped at a tree that looked impassible through it's leaves, but on the inside they slept on dry pine needles. For dinner they had a cold meal of more sandwiches.

Roybin woke in the middle of the night. It still poured rain and was freezing cold. Roybin was glad that they had found shelter under the pine tree, it was a good insulator, even if it was prickly. Roybin peered outside, and saw nothing. The lightning flashed and to Roybin's relief, it revealed no enemies. Roybin settled back down and fell asleep.

The next morning, there were gray clouds covering the sky. With reluctance Roybin and Seamus left the warm area and foraged as they traveled. They had seen only birds and trees so far, for which Roybin was both grateful and nervous.

"My legs ache." Seamus groaned when they took a break.

"Mine too, but we need to find a map and people tend to have maps." Roybin said. However it was not they only reason why they were going so fast. Roybin had yet to tell Seamus about Shalimar.

"Can we have something warm for lunch?" Seamus asked.

"Maybe, but we have to get a move on. We will have something warm for dinner." Roybin responded. Seamus brightened and walked with an eager step. It seemed ages since he had a warm meal.

As she ate her own stew that night, Roybin felt uneasy. It seemed as if there were eyes following their movements. Roybin slept uneasy, waking often. Seamus seemed not to notice and slept through it all. It was around midnight when they were attacked by disgusting creatures and Roybin fought them with a fluidly that seemed alien to her. Seamus woke up and joined Roybin in fighting the creatures off. He had been unconscious the last time there had been a fight to his disappointment.

The morning found Roybin and Seamus on the move. They had breakfast on the go and rushed away from the battle. Roybin thought that the creatures were native enemies, because she knew had not seen their likeness before.

**Next chapter-**

Mr. Marks and Honde join the fellowship

Roybin and Seamus find a map and get directions

**Author's Note**: Please tell me what you think of my story.


End file.
